Operação: Amor
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: ONESHOT - No meio da Guerra, Saga teme perdê-la... porque ela não o obedeceu? PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA PAULA SAMMET. Desculpe o título péssimo.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para a Paula Sammet. Vocês conhecem minha história no ? Não? Pois bem... a "culpa" de vocês terem de me aguentar aqui, é toda dela! HAHAHAHA...

Fazia algum tempo que eu queria modificar o final da Saga de Hades, quando eu finalmente tomei por conhecimento que havia um site chamado , através da minha irmã, que havia lido "Solteiro Incorrigível" da Paula, uma fic com o Milo, meu então, principal amor na época... (agora ele virou meu saco de pancadas, mas eu ainda amo o Miloso, afinal... é do meu signo).

Eis que eu resolvo mandar review, e me cadastro, e começo a trocar mensagens com ela, depois adiciono no MSN, e viramos amigas. Ela me incentivou a escrever, e eu resolvi começar minha vida de ficwriter com The Scorpion Love (que agora, estou reescrevendo, com título e tramas totalmente diferentes, mas o casal central é o mesmo, Milo x Nyx).

E agora, já fazem quase 6 anos (nosso "aniversário de amizade" é em julho) que nos tornamos amigas, e a ela eu devo além da carreira de ficwriter, muitas horas de desabafo, ajuda, apoio, risadas, conselhos, etc. Pode ser que ficamos um tempinho aí sem nos falarmos muito, porque ela começou o TCC, eu estava na minha loucura de fazer arquitetura... mas a amizade permaneceu a mesma!

No ano passado, ela me deu "Fireworks" de presente, e eu vou retribuir com essa fic... que não está lá tão doce, suave, romântica, como a que eu ganhei, mas trata de um tema que ela adora: Exército!

E claro. Não podia deixar de ser com o Saga!

Feliz Aniversário, Paulete!

**Operação: Amor**

A tensão estava no ar. Tudo estava muito silencioso. Exceto pelos cliques de peças sendo apertadas, atarrachadas e presas umas as outras, enquanto os soldados montavam seus rifles e se equipavam. Ninguém pronunciava uma só palavra.

Era o respiro final antes do mergulho. A calmaria antes da tempestade. O uivo antes do terremoto. O recuo das ondas antes do tsunami.

Para alguns, era o caminho da morte. Para outros, a chance de cumprir sua missão e voltar para casa. Para muitos, era cumprir seu dever e defender o seu País.

Saga, o comandante daquela tropa, se preparava em um canto, isolado. Montava seu equipamento silenciosamente, concentrado. Sentia o peso de carregar todas aquelas vidas em suas costas. Enquanto checava sua arma, viu de canto de olho, um vulto passando por ele.

Levantou a cabeça e olhou para onde o vulto havia ido. Alcântara. A única mulher em sua tropa. Não sabia porque raios seus superiores ordenaram que ele a treinasse e a aceitasse ali.

O problema maior era que durante os meses de treinamento, havia se afeiçoado a ela e agora, havia ordenado que permanecesse na base, juntamente com alguns outros poucos soldados. O que a deixara furiosa.

E ela o desobedecera. Estava vestindo sua farda e montara o rifle em tempo recorde, perfeitamente, diga-se de passagem, e estava se equipando com colete, granadas, facas, arma de curto alcance, entre outros.

Saga suspirou, a boca formando uma dura linha reta. E caminhou até onde ela estava.

- Alcântara. Suas ordens eram para permanecer na base. E até onde eu sei, eu sou o comandante desta tropa e não retirei as ordens.

- Se você acha que eu realmente vou ficar aqui, está terrivelmente enganado. Não me importa quem é o comandante.

Saga abriu a boca para repreender tamanho atrevimento, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, seu subordinado imediato veio trazendo notícias.

- Permissão para falar, senhor. – bateu continência.

- Permissão concedida, Coronel. – O General respondeu, sem sequer tirar os olhos da jovem, que o encarava duramente.

- Senhor, recebemos ordens para partir. O ataque foi autorizado.

Ele permaneceu calado, mirando a morena a sua frente.

- Reúna os homens. Partimos imediatamente. – ele virou-se para o Coronel, depois que o mesmo saiu, voltou-se para a garota. – Quero você perto de mim no front. E desta vez, obedeça minhas ordens.

Dito isto, Saga saiu.

A tropa se reuniu em fileiras, a frente dos aviões que iriam transportá-los. O embarque foi feito com a mesma organização e logo, todos estavam tensos. Rapidamente, estavam no local do ataque, uma cidade em ruínas, devido a guerra.

Os aviões procuraram uma área livre para pousar e os soldados desembarcaram. Quase imediatamente, Saga tomou a frente da tropa, carregando seu rifle, liderando-os para o ataque. Alcântara – sobrenome de Paula, pelo qual ela era chamada no exército – se manteve perto dele.

Não gostava muito de tons autoritários, ainda que estivesse no exército, mas os acatava. Quando lhe convinha. Acreditava que as ordens de Saga para que ela ficasse na base e mesmo a de se manter próxima dele no front eram puro machismo. Mas naquele momento, ela sabia que seria a melhor coisa a se fazer, se ela quisesse realmente provar seu valor, dentro do exército; ou se ela quisesse ao menos retornar viva para casa.

A tropa avançou. Os tiros eram disparados para todos os lados. Projéteis passavam zunindo ao lado deles, estouravam próximo a eles, levantando terra e poeira. Chegaram a um local mais seguro, usando paredes destruídas como barreiras, onde se protegiam.

Os inimigos avançaram também, e disparavam sem parar, dificultando qualquer ação dos homens de Saga. A única chance de conseguirem a vitória, era se alguém conseguisse sair do esconderijo e agisse.

Saga estava nervoso. Paula olhou para o General, que cruzou com seu olhar. E ela se lembrou das ordens dele de que ela não viesse para o front. Aquilo lhe trouxe raiva a tona. Sem pensar duas vezes, tomou o lançador de granadas de um soldado ao seu lado e saiu correndo para fora.

- Alcântara! Deem cobertura para ela, homens!

Paula correu para o meio de uma área aberta, descampada, entre uma casa arruinada e outra, ajoelhou-se, apoiou o lançador de granadas no ombro, ajeitou ângulo, mirou e disparou. Uma, duas vezes. Na terceira vez, enquanto recarregava, um tiro a acertou no braço de raspão. Apesar da dor, ela continuou. Mirou. Outro tiro de grande calibre, ultrapassou o colete e a acertou na costela. Ela sentiu a vista embaçar e escurecer, mas se obrigou a ficar firme. Aprumou a mira e disparou, quando leva outro tiro no ombro. E desmaiou.

- PAULAAA! – Saga se horrorizou ao ver seu corpo cair, depois de ser atingida duas vezes. Saiu correndo, deixando os homens para trás.

- Deem cobertura! Deem cobertura! – ordenou o Coronel, que assumia o comando da tropa.

- PAAAAUUUULAAAAAAAAAAA!

O General gritava a plenos pulmões, correndo. Se lançou ao chão, escorregando na areia, e jogou-se sobre ela, protegendo o corpo da garota. Alguns de seus homens saíram para o mesmo descampado, dando cobertura a Saga. Um grupo se colocou ao seu redor, protegendo-o, enquanto ele se levantava e a pegava no colo.

Saga saiu correndo, carregando Paula, para um dos aviões, escoltado por um grupo de seus homens. Bastou um olhar e seu Coronel compreendeu o que ele desejava: que assumisse a tropa, comandasse os homens ao ataque, obtivesse a vitória e os trouxesse vivos de volta.

A jovem acordou. Abriu os olhos, vagamente. Piscou, acostumando-se a luz e esperando que seus olhos retomassem o foco. Sentiu o ar frio do quarto do hospital contrastar com a brisa quente que entrava pela janela aberta. Respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, pois cada movimento da caixa torácica fazia suas costelas doerem.

Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu um peso sobre seu corpo, e como estava fraca, não consegui se levantar.

- Shh... você não pode se levantar... Ainda não está em condições para isso. Precisa esperar o ferimento melhorar.

- S... Saga...?

- Você é louca, Paula. Eu ordenei que você ficasse na base, você me desobedeceu. Ordenei que ficasse perto de mim no front, e você se expos a milhares de tiros, para disparar granadas! Quando você melhorar, será devidamente punida!

Ela sentiu seu sangue subir a cabeça. Quem ele pensava que era? Aliás... o que ele pensava? Que só por ela ser mulher, não poderia lutar? Não poderia fazer as mesmas coisas que um homem, no Exército?

Saga bufou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos longos.

- Você me tira do sério!

- EU TE TIRO DO SÉRIO! VOCÊ ME ORDENA FICAR NAQUELA PORCARIA DE BASE, ENQUANTO SABE QUE POSSO LUTAR TÃO BEM OU MELHOR DO QUE QUALQUER OUTRO SOLDADO DAQUELA TROPA E EU QUE TE TIRO DO SÉRIO! SEU FILHO-DA-PUTA MACHISTA!

Ela sente as costelas doerem, mas precisava falar o que estava entalado em sua garganta. Ele a olhou assustado, com olhos arregalados. A surpresa era grande demais para ficar com raiva. Embora depois de a surpresa ter passado, ele ainda sentiu uma ponta de raiva. Mas ela tinha razão em pensar aquilo. Porque ele não esclarecera os motivos que o levaram a dar aquelas ordens.

- Paula... eu ordenei que você permanecesse na base, justamente porque eu sabia que você cometeria uma loucura como a que você fez... e eu não queria perdê-la. – a sua voz saiu tão baixa, que ela não tinha certeza de ter ouvido aquilo. Apesar de inesperado, ela desejava ouvir aquelas palavras de sua boca. Poderia não ter admitido antes, mas agora que ele admitia...

- Eu não...

- Não sabia? É claro, eu não expliquei o porque das minhas ordens...

- Desculpe... eu... eu... desculpa, Saga. – murmurou de cabeça baixa.

- Por favor, não... não me diga que não sente o mesmo, porque eu preferia morrer naquele front a ouvir isso...

Ela o olhou horrorizada.

- Não! Eu... eu peço desculpas por te xingar de filho da puta machista...

Ele respirou aliviado.

- Tudo bem. Só me prometa não fazer nenhuma loucura dessa novamente.

Ela riu, embora sentisse o corpo doer. O General fez o mesmo, segurando sua mão e beijando o dorso delicadamente.

- Eu te amo, Alcântara.

- E eu também te amo, senhor General.

XxxX

Ficou simples, mas acho que ficou bem ao seu gosto, Paulete. Espero que você tenha gostado. E que tenha muitas e muitas felicidades, sempre. Te desejo tudo de maravilhoso neste dia.

Bem, espero que vocês, leitores, também tenham gostado!

Ah, eu não sei muito sobre exército, mas tomei como base a estrutura da hierarquia militar do Exército Brasileiro (nota: não o da Marinha e nem o da Força Aérea). Pode ser então, que tenha coisas erradas, porque eu não pesquisei a fundo, só peguei os nomes das patentes no Wikipedia.

É isso.

Feliz aniversário, Paulete!

Beijos!


End file.
